the 3 new heroes
by deadstreak17
Summary: during the quest of to fave the earth, the seven encounter 3 new beings brought by hera, who each have a dark past . the demigods must face the earth mother along with all other difficulties in their path. the 3 that have arrived are definitely not normal, will hera's plan work or is every one going to face eventual death . its my first fanfic so please leave comments .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leo pov

I was on the deck of the Argo 2 putting my final touches on the new incinerator gun , the gun was as heavy as a machine gun and shot silver, gold , celestial bronze, bullets .I had been working my ass off in order to win this war and go and get calypso as I had promised her. The only person who knew about was my best friend Jason. after the coffee break in Malta he asked me when we were not in the range of any one hearing us what was wrong with me and I told him the truth , about meeting calypso falling in love with her promising in river styx to come back for her . I think she was surprised that I was soo determined, I guess I cant blame him the only time my friends have seen me so determined was in wilderness high trying to figure out the perfect prank to try on coach hedge. Any way I was pretty lost in thought and retuned back to my senses only when piper hit me on the head, l" leo what were u thinking I called u like 3 times" . I couldn't tell her the truth so I gave me elfish grin and said "just how lost u peps would be without me and my amazing tech' . she rolled her eyes and walked out of the engine room and said come for breakfast as every one was waiting . I got up and was about to leave when I saw the crystal sunshine had given me , and wowed to come back for her.

I entered the conference room and took 4 plates of the waffles ,some jam and mayple syrup. I ate quickly and looked around, this was just perfect everyone was looking so happy Jason was feeding piper some grapes frank was a cat and hazel was petting him , annabeth and percy were looking at some new architectural monuments with a face interest which annabeth had caught on.

This was the moment I saw that everyone had who they care for on this ship.. but me I had to rescue my girl for some fucked up island that i didn't know how to get to. Suddenly something flashed in the room and they were 3 people on the deck . 2 boys and one girl, this was the weirdest thing I had seen all through my life and damn I had seen a lot of crap, but this took the cake. The first boy had a black t on along with army pants and a red sweatshirt on. The looked like 17 years old he had a scar across his one eye to his chin , it looked to me like probably a slash of a sword, he was brownish in colour and having jet black hair. The other boy beside him wore a dark blue shirt rolled up to his elbow and black jeans with trekking shoes he also looked 17. The girl was on top of the duo , she wore a dark red pants along with a matching tanktop witch was black . her hair was brown all the way to her upperback. She ware a bracelet which had 3 letters ,C,C,S . annabeth was the first to react by bending down and checking the girls pulse conforming she was alive. Jason cheched the other 2 and conformed they were alive . I picked up one of the guys and took him to the medical room , frank got the other one and piper and annabeth got the girl . we put them on three different beds and god some god food and annabeth put some in the girls mouth . the girl got up with a start and looked at us and said ' where are my 2 boys?' I pointed t the adjacent bed and she took a breath of relief and got up patted the 2 and walked out of the room. We all were stunned by this girl and piper used her charmspeak to tell the girl to stop , the responce came, 'chill, I just a bit hungry can we eat and talk'.

The dining area was filled with all of us exept the 2 boys, and annabeth being her started to fire her question at the girl.

Piper pov '

'who r u ?, why have u come here , what do u want, are u a demon , r u helping gaya'

That was only round one of annabeths questions .

The girl in the black tank was equally quick saying' Catherine , don't know, nothing , no and what ?'

Look let me explain in detail , 'my name is catherine price and the 2 boys who also landed in this ship are my close friends , I was actually going to my friends house with them and suddenly a cow came in front of us and then a white light happened and we ended here.'

I somewhere trusted the girl about what she said , I mean its weird for me to normally do that but I just felt that she was being sincere about it. I heard annabeth curse in ancient greek , and I was sure it was directed to hera .the atmosphere got super tense and I think leo got that this his queue and cracked a joke on tacos, though the joke was stupid it got everyone to smile and ease the tension. Suddenly I heard a huge thud sound and 2 owws noise , Catherine guessed it was the two boys and said' guys I am here and there is some great food here , its almost over' I guess they were really hungry and came rushing inside the cabin , the boy in the sweatshirt did not see the rug leo had put and tripped on that , causing the other boy to also fall. Wow they sure were careless and they started to fight showering each other with insults and punches, and only stopped when Catherine said ' boys ' with a death glare and a ice cold voice which made me shiver in my boots.

Man those boys were hungry, they ate almost every thing we had , if it was not for then magic supplies that automatically filled food we would be out of reserves . and if u thought that the 3 strangers were wired before this shocked every one. The argo 2 statred to move violently and we all knew it was a monster attack . we ran to the deck , the ship was 300 feet above the water and were being pulled down by huge tentacles. Before percy could jump into the water the boy wearing the red hoddie jumped into the water. I screamed thinking that they were mortal were going to die. Next what happened shocked me , the boy in the red hoddie was flying up with the giant squid in his hands, and looked at the other boy and said' will u do the honors or should i?' the other boy raised his thumb up and was took a stance ad said " death dragon roar" and pure blackness came out of hs mought and hit the squid right on cover in it completely. When the darkness faded away we say the red hoddie boy where he was with a dead squid in his hand. He spinned and threw the squid into the ocean , the 2 boys saved us and acted like it was nothing..

The red hoddie boy stepped on the deck and punched the other boy and started to fight . either this was a crazy dream of a messed up night mare . the fighting was stopped by an cold death glre from Catherine . we all were still shocked by the sheer power shown by the she did something which was cruel , she grabbed the collar or the 2 boys and said if u 2 want to fight the fight outside and threw them out off the ship. 30 secs later we saw the 2 floating in the air saying sorry , Catherine ignored them and looked at the seven of us and called us inside , only to see hera who said welcome demigods and demons so good to see all of u.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Calypso pov.

Another a horrible day at my little island, nothing has been going right after leo left. Usually I have a way of dealing with suck heartbreaks but this time I just could not, could not imagine to lose leo. He was the reason I started to smile again , after percy he was the only one demigod from the same generation who came here. I thought I was being selfish about this I had to let go of him, and his adorable elfish grin. I wanted to just be with him all the time , I stared to imagine what would our future have been like if he stayed here. I recalled all the wondrous adventures he told me about every one on the argo 2 . I cherished those memories about him like warm coals that burned inside me that though made me sad about loosing him told myself that I was being silly after all knew from the start that he had to leave this cured island .i could not help but praying for his safety , ha-ha. Is it not funny , I a titan daughter praying to the gods for his safety , how low has he made me fall.

I chuckled and walked to the beach and I was determined to do what I had been procrastinating for about 3 weeks, I had to get rid of all the stuff leo had left on the beach. It was obvious that more the reminder of the demigod the harder it would be to get him out of my system. I was not even sure how long had passed in the other world , 3 weeks could be 1 month or a year or even a centaury there . as I walked to the beach the waves crawled up to my knees . the water hugged me , I felt it was trying to tell me something or even protect me from something , …. That was impossible maybe I was not ready to lose all the remembrance of what leo had left, maybe it was all right to let the sea have this another day. I put my hand on my fore head only to feel the heat emitting from my fore head , I decided to go back to the cave and rest for sometime . immortals don't usually have dreams much less banished ans forgotten daughters f titan's so when I had this, it rattled me to my core. When I woke up I was covered in sweat and high fever. My dream was soo scary , I saw leo and some other 6 kid go into a cave only to face a giant . leo fought the giant along with a blonde haired boy and percy Jackson. I saw the 3 were very exhausted by the end and leo saw the cracks in the wall and pushed his 2 friends and lit up the entire area with flames on his body , and when the cracks widened the entire cave fell on my hero crushing him along with the earth born killing them both . I screamed on seeing this only to realize that probably this was some dirty projection by dear grand mother to hurt me. I went to my little kitchen and took some water along with a couple of biscuits and when i turned back to the bed , the image in front of me made me drop my water glass and biscuits . in front of me was giya , the earth goddess. I asked her with a trembling voice ' what are undoing here?' she laughed with pure evil ,the slow silent laugh that froze my soul . 'liked what u saw , my dear grand daughter'?' your hero is dead crushed under my might and now it is your turn to be crushed . 'i know u r lying to me , leo would never be defeated at your hands , he might be still be alive , I know he is I screamed at her. giya laughed and my dream came in front of us again. My eyes stared to water and I sunk to the ground . I felt my feet started to sink in the ground till ankle length with no way out , I felt in point of resisting , the boy I loved was dead I had no reason to live. then something hit my head and my vision failed me and every thing went black

Leo pov

All of were sitting in the common room along with the 2 boys and Catherine. Cath told us that the boy in the red hodie was named streak, like a streak of light ,I was not sure y he was called that and not really cared and the other was chaos dragonolia, but what so ever I don't trust any one who can kill a giant squid without breaking a sweat. Hera was talking about the quest of the and every thing else and man was I get getting bored , streak and chaos had fallen asleep , I mean i cant blame them, this was soo boring. 'gods this and monsters and gaya and bla, bla, bal, bla , bla and bla. That's all that went in my head , I was wondering about calypso how was she doing, was she missing me u know the normal stuff u think of when u r in love.

Suddenly the monitor switched on and received an iris message. What I saw horrified me , there was calypso , half submerged in mud crying out in pain shouting my name again. Then I saw then mother earth along with 2 more Cyclopes . she looked at me with an evil smile and said , ' my dear leo , your blood was not splattered on the land to help me rise , but now your lovers will be.' ,' this should be even more delicious' .

I looked at the screen horrified seeing calypso going into the ground even deeper and her screamed got even louder., all I heard was that 'my dear leo, now I should be reunited with u in hell ' , ' I know mother earth killed u but dint worry my dear I will be soon and her she screened one more time and started sinking even further in the ground and there was nothing I could do to save her. I cried as I saw her body sunk deeper and deeper in the ground. I fell to my knees knowing her end was near.


End file.
